Hyuk Bosan
by Hime Karuru
Summary: (VIXX) Hyuk yang ditinggal sendirian di dorm dilanda kebosanan, namun tak lama kemudian Leo appa dan N eommanya pulang. Leo yang mengusulkan jalan-jalan akhirnya disetujui N dan Hyuk. bagaimana jalan-jalan mereka? VIXX area! Leo-Hyuk-N! no bash! DLDR! read review fav dan follow!


:V-I-X-X:

:Leo-Hyuk-N:

::

Dorm

Namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu berkali-kali menghela nafas lelah. Dia bosan, benar-benar bosan. Leo appa dan N eommannya sedang kerja di tempat masing-masing, Ken hyungnya sedang pergi latihan dramus, Ravi hyungnya sedang sibuk di ruangannya membuat lagu, Hongbin hyungnya sudah pergi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan dia sekarang terkurung seorang diri di dorm. Syuting dramanya masih nanti sore.

"AHH! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" kesalnya. Tubuh bongsornya berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hampir saja kaki panjangnya menjatuhkan vas yang tak jauh darinya.

"KENAPA VIXX TAK PUNYA TELEVISI, EOH?!" amuknya kesal. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil laptopnya, lebih baik dia belajar sekarang.

Satu menit terlewati.

Lima menit terlewati.

Sepuluh menit terlewati.

Tiga puluh menit terlewati. Sampai saat ini mata Hyuk masih terbuka dan membaca rentetan-rentetan kalimat.

Satu jam terlewati.

Satu jam tiga puluh menit, matanya mulai panas.

"AHH! AKU BOSANN!" laptop miliknya ia simpan di atas sofa, dia duduk berselonjor di bawah.

"Kenapa tadi Hongbin hyung tak mengajakku juga?" gerutunya. Dia bosan karena tak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan. Memasak? Jangan harap, yang ada dia yang dimasak Leo appanya karena menghancurkan dapur, meskipun di OFD dia menang memasak dari Leo, tapi itu karena Leo juga mengawasinya jadinya dapur tidak kacau. Lagi-lagi Hyuk menghela nafas bosan. **CKLEK! BLAM!**

Hyuk sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Saat berbalik dia mendapati N eommanya pulang.

"EOMMAAAA!" pekiknya bahagia. N yang terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Hyuk sontak terlonjak kaget di tempat.

"Kkamjjakiyyaaa! Dasar anak nakal!" gerutu N. Hyuk tersenyum senang. Dia tidak sendiri sekarang, ada N eommanya yang menemani. Yah~ di depan kamera memang dia terlihat sangat tak menyukai N, tapi sebenarnya, dia menyayangi N lebih dari apapun. Seperti eommanya sendiri, saat ia sakit N yang merawatnya.

"Eomma, aku bosaannn~" keluhnya sembari memeluk N dari belakang. Terlihat N yang tenggelam dalam pelukkan besar Hyuk.

"Aku kira malah aku yang akan mati kebosanan karena kalian semua keluar, ternyata masih ada kau di sini!" ujar N. Hyuk tertawa.

"Aku ditinggal Binnie hyung! Dan jadwal syutingku masih nanti sore!" gerutunya. N mengangguk-angguk.

"Sudah lepas dulu! Aku mau mandi dan ganti baju!" Hyuk mengangguk.

.

.

Selama N mandi, Hyuk sendirian lagi, namun sendiriannya tak semembosankan tadi. Mendengar suara gemericik air, membuatnya tersenyum. Dia ada temannya. **CKLEK! BLAM!**

"UWAA! APPA KAU PULANG?!" pekik Hyuk senang saat mendapati sosok Leo yang masuk.

"Hm" sahut Leo pendek, ia kelelahan sungguh. Meskipun hanya _briefing_.

"Kau sudah pulang, Taekwoon?" tanya N yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pada Leo yang hendak masuk kamar.

"Yahhh~ kau lihat sendiri lah~" jawabnya lelah. N hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku buatkan teh madu hangat, mau?" tawar N. Leo mengangguk. Dan N pun segera masuk ke dapur. Hyuk hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat interaksi appa dan eommanya yang sudah kembali akur itu.

"Hyuk, kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanya N. Hyuk menggeleng.

"Temani aku di sini saja hyung!" ujar Hyuk sedikit –banyak- merengek. Tak lama kemudian Leo keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Taekwoon-ah! Teh madunya aku letakkan di meja makan!" teriak N dari luar kamar mandi.

"NEE!" sahut Leo dari dalam. Suara gemericik air terdengar.

.

"Hyuk, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya N pada Hyuk yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ravi hyung menyuruhku ini itu membuatku kesal saja!" gerutunya. N hanya tertawa dan mengusap lembut surai coklat Hyuk.

"Tidak aku lakukan saja! Biarkan saja, siapa suruh dia lupa membawa buku lyricnya!" gerutu Hyuk. N hanya tertawa. Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah milik Leo.

"Duduklah di sini hyung!" ujar Hyuk sembari menepuk tempat kosong di sisi kirinya, sedang sisi kanannya sudah di tempati N.

"Hyung, rambutmu masih basah!" ingat Hyuk pada Leo. Namja tampan itu mengangguk lalu meletakkan teh madunya dan mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Hei, apa yang akan kita lakukan bertiga?" tanya N. Hyuk berpikir, Leo masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Jalan-jalan!" jawab Leo. N dan Hyuk kompak menoleh.

"Kemana?" tanya N.

"Entahlah, kemana saja bisa!" jawab Leo. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menempatkan handuknya di tempatnya.

"Taekwoon-ah, kau punya rekomendasi tempat? Hyuk mau pergi ke Lotte World dan Water Park!" seru N karena Leo masuk kamar. Tak lama kemudian namja chic itu keluar dari kamar.

"Boleh saja, asal tempatnya tidak ramai! Setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan sekalian cari makan!" ujar Leo. N dan Hyuk memekik senang lalu dengan segera masuk kamar dan berganti pakaian.

.

Hyuk duduk di kursi belakang seorang diri, Leo menyetir, dan N duduk di depan seperti biasa. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga, hanya kurang tiga anak lagi.

"Hyungdeul yang lain tidak diajak?" tanya Hyuk.

"Mereka masih sibuk, jadi kita bertiga saja yang keluar!" jawab Leo. N sendiri sibuk dengan tas di hadapannya.

"Hakyeon-ah, bisa kau bukakan satu bungkus permen untukku?" pinta Leo. N yang kaget karena diperintah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne?" tanyanya ulang. Hyuk tertawa melihat wajah lucu N eommanya.

"Bisa kau bukakan satu bungkus permen untukku, Hakyeon-ah?" ulang Leo sabar. N mengangguk.

"Kau mau apa? Rasa kopi? Coklat? Stroberi? Vanilla? Mint?" tanya N. Leo melirik permen-permen itu sekilas.

"Mint!" jawab Leo cepat. N mengambil permen mint dan membukanya, lalu menyuapkannya pada Leo.

"Eomma, aku juga mau!" seru Hyuk. N tertawa pelan.

"Mau yang mana, Hyukkie?" tanya N lembut.

"Coklat!" N membukakan yang coklat dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aaa" Hyuk dengan segera menerimanya.

"Gomawo eomma/Hakyeon!" N hanya tertawa dan membuka permen vanilla.

"Kita sampai!" ujar Leo.

"Aku akan antri tiket, kau dan Hyuk nanti menyusul!" ujar N, Leo dan Hyuk mengangguk.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam di Lotte World. Setelah bosan, mereka pergi Water Park. Hingga pukul 3 sore, dan pergi mencari makan. Mereka belum makan siang, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hyung, pukul lima aku sudah harus di lokasi syuting~" ujar Hyuk. Leo dan N mengangguk.

"Kami akan mengantarmu!" ujar N.

"Ini masih jam tiga sore, kalian mau melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Leo.

"Ayo ambil foto bersama di taman sakura!" setelah selesai makan, dan membayar, mereka kembali masuk ke mobil dan pergi ke taman sakura, Hyuk menyebutnya begitu karena musim semi ini akan ada banyak warna blossom di sana.

"Uwwaaa~ cantik!" puji N. Leo turun dari mobil dan berdiri di kanan N.

"Kajja hyung!" ajak Hyuk.

Mereka mengambil banyak selca di sini. Mulai dari individu, N, Leo, dan Hyuk. lalu pasangan, NHyuk, LeoN, LeoHyuk. Dan foto bertiga, Leo-Hyuk-N. Mereka menguploadnya di grup chat. Komentar pertama datang dari Hongbin.

" _Enak sekali kalian!" –Hongbin_

" _YAA! HYUK! kau malah pergi keluar padahal aku minta tolong padamu!" –Ravi_

" _Huhuhu T_T aku juga mau tapi tak bisa karena belum selesai!" –Ken_

Mereka bertiga tertawa melihat komentar-komentar dari member lain. Iseng Hyuk menguploadnya ke akun official twitternya, dan banyak fans yang langsung mere-tweet. Banyak komentar yang ditinggalkan para fans. Hyuk iseng mengupload yang foto mereka bertiga. Dengan tittle "Lihat? Aku bersama 'orang tua' keduaku!"

"Sudah, ini sudah jam empat lebih lima belas, ayo berangkat! Kami akan mengantarmu ke lokasi syuting!" ujar N.

"Ne kajja!"

.

Lokasi Syuting

"Aku akan menghubungi manager hyung dan staff noona, nanti mereka akan kemari!" ujar N, Hyuk mengangguk.

"Gomawo Leo appa, N eomma, kalian sudah menemaniku menghabiskan waktu denganku untuk membunuh kebosanan!" ujar Hyuk tulus. Leo dan N tersenyum.

"Ne, sama-sama Hyuk! sudah sana!" ujar N sembari menepuk kepala Hyuk gemas.

"Hati-hati Hyuk! jangan berbuat onar!" ingat Leo, Hyuk merengut, hyungnya yang satu ini benar-benar.

"Arra appaa~" sahut Hyuk malas.

"Sudah sana!" ujar Leo. Hyuk mendengus lalu menjauhi mobil.

"Annyeong hyung, hati-hati!" Leo mengangguk dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya pergi.

"Hahhh~ aku senang!" pekiknya gembira.

.

LeoN side

"Lalu? Kita berdua mau ngapain?" tanya N.

"Entahlah, kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Leo sembari fokus menyetir. Belum sempat N menjawab, ponselnya bergetar ada pesan dari Hongbin.

 _ **From : Binnie_Kong**_

 _ **To : Hakyeon_Cha Eomma**_

" _ **Hyung jemput akuu!"**_

 **.**

 _ **From : Kim Ravi**_

 _ **To : Cha Eomma_N**_

" _ **Hyunggg~ mobilnya dipakai manager hyung ke tempat Hyuk, jemput akuuu~"**_

 **.**

 _ **From : Kennie_Jaehwan**_

 _ **To : Njhumma_Cha Eomma**_

" _ **Hyung, bisa jemput aku?"**_

.

N tertawa membaca pesan dari tiga dongsaeng lainnya.

"Sepertinya mereka cemburu dengan Hyuk!" ujar N. Leo tersenyum kecil.

"Kita jemput Hongbin dulu, baru Ravi dan terakhir Ken!" ujar Leo. N mengangguk.

"Kau mau strawberry milk?" tawar N. Leo menggeleng.

"Aku sedang menyetir, Hakyeon. Kalau kau mau memegangkannya aku mau-mau saja!" ujar Leo dengan senyum jahil. N mendengus.

"Dasar!" dan N memegangkannya untuk Leo. Sedang satu tangannya memegang miliknya sendiri.

"Aku berharap kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi berenam!" ujar Leo. N mengangguk.

"Aku juga!"

.

.

-End-


End file.
